Miracle Flower Child
by Keema Lana
Summary: "I like flowers." Was all she said, and then a small smile broke onto her face as she whispered, "They speak to me." A/U, InuKag, rated T for future bad language, updated every other week until June :D


Hello, all! Welcome to my new story, "Miracle Flower Child"! It was inspired by Kanna37's story, "The Flower Girl" (Pretty similar names, I know, but I just couldn't think of anything else. o-o).

So, yeah, enjoy… *Evil smirk*

_**~Story Begin~**_

A six year old girl with flowing, raven black hair and saddened, baby blue eyes stared at the dirt ground of the local playground, swinging back and forth on the swing set. Every once in a while, a tiny sob would shake her body, but she stubbornly refused to let any tears out yet.

Momma. She'd been gone for a long time. The girl, named Kagome, was used to her mother being gone for as long as the sun went up; but right after it disappeared in the summer night sky, her Momma would come home, wrap Kagome in her blankets, and whisper an "I love you" in her ear. Then, they would cuddle all night long, until the next morning, when her Momma had to leave again.

It hadn't always been this way. She used to see her Momma during the day, before her Papa had gone away. She used to ask her Momma, "Hey, Momma? Where'd Papa go? Why isn't he here anymore?"

For a brief second, ultimate grief would wash over her mother's warm, chocolaty eyes, and then she would never speak again for the rest of the day. And now, Kagome had this foreboding feeling that she would never see her Momma ever, ever again.

All she had at the present time was Grampa. He was a grouchy old man, and treated Kagome like a stranger, leaving her to her own devices, even though she was too young to even count the days her mother had been gone. The only time she and her grandfather ever met up was when he made her dinner. That was the only meal she'd get for the day, because, for some reason, the insane old man had held her responsible for her own breakfast and lunch. He'd given her money, and booted her out of the house like a guardian would their teenaged child.

But, she'd run out of those green papers a long, long time ago. Where was Momma- and why wasn't she coming back?

Kagome's tiny hands clutched the swing's chains, and she slumped over, feeling a wave of nausea crash over her. She sobbed again, and still, she refused to let her eyes tear up and spill over.

Suddenly, she felt a warm, clawed hand on the small of her back. She whipped her head around in surprise, just to find a boy that looked to be at least ten years old. He had long, shiny silver hair, and the most amazing golden eyes she'd ever seen.

The older boy's eyes held great sympathy, as if he knew what she was going through. She gulped as she spotted two white puppy ears twitching at the top of his head, calling out to her hands as if they wanted to be touched, rubbed, and loved all over. They captured all of her attention, and she reached out her arms to grab the small, cute ears, the call to them almost irresistible.

The boy, thinking she wanted to be picked up, gathered the six year old in his safe and secure hold, and then patted her pack soothingly. Kagome shivered, and finally, gave up to her emotions- she screamed at the kami, cried for her long-gone father, sobbed loudly, begged for the boy not to leave, wailed when he even so much as loosened his grip, shrieked at the top of her lungs, kicked with all her might, thrashed, making him hold her tighter, and pleaded for her mother to come back to her.

After what seemed like forever, she stopped, slowing her cries into mere hiccups and incoherent mumbles.

Later, in the quiet, she ventured softly, almost unheard, "Hey, doggy-boy?"

The boy, with his advanced hearing, thanks to his puppy ears, asked, "Yeah?" He seemed unaffected by the adorable little nickname she'd given him.

"I like flowers." Was all she said, and then a small smile broke onto her face as she whispered, "They speak to me." Then, the call to his ears now unstoppable, she latched onto one of them, almost causing the hanyou a heart attack. The touch was gentle, and soon, he was growling in contentment- sort of like a cat's purring. She sighed in the moment of temporary bliss.

"…I like flowers, too. They don't speak to me, though…" he blushed, thinking that liking flowers was a girly thing, but didn't say anything; he didn't want to risk upsetting the child again.

The girl's once dull blue eyes suddenly brightened to a light baby blue. "You like flowers too? Ohh, let's be bestest friends in the whole, wide world! Then I can teach the flowers to speak to you too!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air to show how much they would be friends- and almost fell out of the boy's grasp in the process. The boy caught her before she did, though, and his golden eyes gleamed with mirth. She wished she could see that sight all day, every day, forever and ever, beyond death- and that was a very big thing to wish for.

The boy shrugged, acting indifferent, but inwardly, he was grinning like a fool. In truth, this was his first actual friendship. "Sure. Let's be friends."

Kagome shyly leaned into his chest, and lightly tugged on his silvery forelocks, braiding them in thought. She was very smart for a four year old, and the boy found her quite interesting. A puzzle for him to figure out- and he was going to take all his time trying to fit in another piece.

Suddenly, Kagome broke the sweet silence. "Hey, doggy-boy? What's your name?"

The boy's ears perked. "My name is Inuyasha. And yours?"

"Kagome."

"Kah-goe-may? That's weird."

"Hey! Your name has dog in it! That's _extremely_ weird!" she huffed, a flame brightening in her crystalline blue eyes. Her cheeks were flushed with slight frustration, and she was glaring at him, but not too harshly. Just enough so, though, for him to stop teasing.

Inuyasha's brows raised to his hairline in a way that expressed, 'Oh, really?'

Kagome growled in a very animalistic way, and he playfully growled back, a smile spreading wide out on his face, two cute little fangs poking out from his upper lip. "Let's play a game," he suggested, and Kagome agreed enthusiastically. She offered the type of game, and they ran around that playground like there was no tomorrow.

After hours of playing, though, the two both noticed it was getting dark outside. It was twilight; the sun wasn't out, but the sky was still alight with a bright blue color. The surrounding trees were more like dark shadows, now- and the houses in the distance were starting to look haunted.

Kagome's shoulders drooped. "I hafta go home now, Puppy." Was all she said, and silence rang through the air. Inuyasha stiffened. Was he ever going to see her again?

"N-no… Kagome… don't leave, just five more minutes." He pleaded. He knew it was silly that he was begging a six year old to play more, but he had been having the most wonderful time in his life. Kagome was the most exiting person he'd ever met. She was really nice, too.

Kagome didn't answer, her bangs covering her eyes, wearing melancholy like a cloak. Her thoughts mirrored Inuyasha's- she'd already lost her mother, and her father. If she lost the boy, she would lose her sanity.

She reached out for a hug, but when his arms wrapped around her, so safe, so much like home, before Momma left- she burst into tears once again, the second time that evening. What was it about this boy that made her emotions show so much, when, back at the shrine, she was like a thing with no feelings? Her Grampa had even said so.

"_You demonic child! You have no emotions! You have no right to call me 'Grandfather'! Why don't you just dig a grave and bury yourself there? Evil demon, be gone!"_ and then, he would throw some useless sutras at her, which, of course, had no effect. Her expression would be blank, like it always was around him. She never let any weakness show. If she did, he would beat her. She had learned her lesson the first time, and she never wished to go through the pain- never again.

Inuyasha gently rubbed her back, making patterns of the circles he made into her clothes' wrinkles. "Shh," he whispered. "We can see each other again, Kagome. But only if you promise me something."

Kagome hiccupped, and looked up into his golden eyes with her baby blue ones. "I promise," she said immediately, even if she hadn't heard the terms yet.

It warmed Inuyasha's heart at how much she trusted him. He gave her a slight smile, but he guessed it looked more like a grimace. "You have to come here every day, at the same time you came to the playground today. Got it?"

Kagome nodded her head so much, he feared it would fall off her delicate-looking neck. "I swear, on my honor, on my word, until I die, until you don't wanna see me ever again, that I will-" she was interrupted by Inuyasha's hand slapping onto her mouth, and she cringed at the cold glare he was giving her.

"Never say that, Kagome. Never say that I don't wanna see you." He growled, golden eyes flashing red and topaz for a moment.

Kagome took in a deep breath, and continued, despite the interruption. "-that I will always come back here."

Inuyasha nodded his approval, and gave her another hug, before letting her go again. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay, Kagome? Be here, 'cause I'll be waiting."

The six year old nodded with a determined look, and saluted Inuyasha (At which he snickered. He found it funny that she was acting so polite. She didn't seem like a military woman at all). "I'm off!" she called back to him, as she ran towards the direction of her house.

She couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.

He couldn't wait, either, for that matter.

_**~Story End~**_

This story, in a nutshell, right now: Kagome is a six year old girl for the first couple chapters, and then we're going to have a time skip. Inuyasha's ten, and at first, they're complete strangers. He only goes up to her because he can't stand to see a small girl going through the pain that he'd already had to go through on his own. So, they met up, and viola, they're friends. Hooray. Yes, her mother dies. It's part of the story, and adds drama, so don't bash on me. And yes, her grandfather is a maniacal old man who physically abuses her every once in a while. Souta doesn't exist… but if you really want him to be in the story, all you have to do is say so, through a review. If it adds drama, even more reason to cheer. Thing is, he just won't be blood-related to her. Alright? …Alright. :D

This is a multi-chapter story! Do not panic because it says "Story End."

Troll lol lol lol. (It's the trollface laugh *Snickers quietly to self*)

REVIEW! Or else, no chapters for you :C

And yes… I am insane.

! *Lightning and thunder in the background*


End file.
